1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat arrangement for an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a seat position adjusting system for an automotive power seat which is less bulky, thereby facilitating installation in a vehicular cabin.
2. Description of the Background Art
Automotive power seat arrangements have been provided in various automotive vehicles for convenience of adjusting seat positions, such as seat slide position, seat cushion height position, seat back reclining position and so forth. In order to facilitate various seat position adjusting functions, the power seat arrangement is provided various seat position adjusting mechanisms, such as a seat slide mechanism, a seat lifter mechanism, reclining mechanism and so forth. These adjusting mechanisms are driven by driving means such as electric motors. The driving mechanisms are provided in the vicinity of the associated adjusting mechanisms. Since quite limited space is available around the vehicular seat to place the driving means, difficulty is encountered in placing the driving means.
It is general practice to place the driving means beneath the seat cushion of the seat. This clearly requires enough height or space beneath the seat cushion. As a result, the height of the seat cushion is prevented from being smaller. On the other hand, in certain types of vehicles, it is preferred to have the seat position of the vehicular occupant as low as possible. In such cases the driving means placed beneath the seat cushion acts as a limit preventing the seat cushion from being satisfactorily lowered.